


About Having a Thing

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (comic), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Bucky discuss their kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Having a Thing

"So I was thinking," Kate remarked as she nestled comfortably back into her pillow. Bucky turned his head in her direction to indicate that he was listening, and she resumed her train of thought, "I think it's time for a costume adjustment."

"You know...when you say something like that _right_ away, it could give a guy a complex," Bucky grumped.

"It wasn't right away," Kate insisted. "I waited my standard girl-climax recovery time. Just because guys take forever..."

"Kate, more than two minutes is not 'forever' in anyone's language but yours."

"It is in Tommy's."

"Thank you for that mental image."

"You're welcome. Like I was saying, I'm thinking of a costume change. I've been an Avenger for two years now, and the costume was okay when I was still just a _Young_ Avenger, but I'm not a teenager anymore. I don't think I want to be running around in a belly-baring top anymore. Time to be a grown up, you know?"

"Kate," Bucky said with a slightly pained expression. "Considering what we've been up to, I'm going to have to argue that you've been a 'grown-up' for a while."

"Yeah, but the costume doesn't really reflect that," Kate explained. "Hence, the need for a costume change."

"I guess..." Bucky agreed.

"Hey, you didn't keep the same costume when you ... oh, God. You have a _thing_."

"A thing?"

Kate shifted in the bed so that she was leaning on her elbow looking down the man in her bed. "A _kink_. You so have a kink for the costume."

"I do not!"

Kate laughed and wondered if he truly thought that she was incapable of seeing through such a flimsy lie. "You _lie_. Isn't Captain America supposed to stand for truth, justice, and the American way?"

"No, that's Superman. So unless Steve was secretly from Krypton and forgot to tell me..."

"Well, as long as you admit you're lying and that you _do_ have a costume kink...I think this is more proof of Spidey's theory about you and Clint."

"Spider-Man has a theory about me and Barton?" Bucky groaned. "I'm sure I don't want to know what it is."

"Of course you don't," Kate teased. Kate thought it was a pretty good theory, herself. Of course by good, she really meant, a nice theory to inspire her fantasies. Bucky, nice as he was, wasn't always available, and besides, a girl needed a little one on one time now and then.

Bucky sat up so that the were facing one another and ran his fingers slowly down her hip. The cool metallic touch affected Kate the way it always did, and she arched her hip up to encourage the touch.

"I'm not the only one who has a _thing_ ," Bucky said triumphantly.

"Got me there. I definitely have a thing for the arm," Kate agreed. "I not only admit it, I think we should take advantage of that kink as much as possible...presuming you're up for another round."

"With you? Always."

"Good answer." Kate kissed Bucky as she pushed him onto his back.

"Mmm, Kate? I'm sure I'll develop a thing for your new costume, too." His hand danced lightly up her spine and then back down and Kate took a moment to regain her breath before she could answer.

"You and me breaking in the new costume? All the more reason to get one."

Bucky's lips twisted into a smirk and Kate leaned down to taste those lips, ending their conversation for the time being.  



End file.
